Extermination
by Michael-The Lone Yautja
Summary: The Humans have messed with Yautja DNA, four chosen Hunters must be sent to a planet to dispose of all Vermins and all traces of its existence.
1. Chapter 1: Creation

Chapter One: Creation 

**A blurred room slowly came into view. A head looked side to side.**

**It hurt to move.**

"**Is it alive?" A woman's voice said in a lowly unhopeful voice.**

"**I'm… I'm not to sure," came the reply.**

**Two heads came into clear view, a man with black-rimmed glasses and a short woman in her mid-thirties.**

**The creature let out a short moan and slowly let its eyes drop.**

"**Doctor," she said. "We've succeeded."**

"**It appears so, take him to a cryo-tube we don't want him dead like the others."**

**_Dead like who? Where am I? What am I? _The thing thought, right before it was hoisted off its resting place.**

**To his left and right were to burly men with blank faces. They looked far from happy. In fact, their faces didn't show anything. Only signs of pure horror.**

**Thinks quickly clouded up in its field of vision. All he could make out were two shadows and hundreds of flashing lights.**

**Red ones blue, some golden.**

**A door slid open making a soft vibrating noise. The creature was now in a long room. That much he could make out.**

**He heard a compressed noise from the other side of the room. **

**The creature was confused. Scared. But he didn't show anything, well he couldn't even if he tried.**

**The creature was slowly lowered into an enclosed tube like object. It was soft and rich in oxygen.**

**The thing deeply inhaled for the first time followed by a burst of coughing and spluttering.**

"**Lets get out of here," this was a new voice, a deep voice showing no emotion. **

**He heard the click of a button and a clear object came down encasing and protecting the creature.**

**It rested its eyes and feel into a deep, troubled sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2: Vermin Report

**A dimmed Council Chamber was slowly lighted by four large long red lights.**

**An Elder Yautja bowed his head and began to address his large audience.**

**Hundreds of Yautja stood before him, some Hunters, some Colonial Predators, belonging to various Migratory Ships.**

**The chamber was huge, it seated five thousand people. It had countless markings embedded into its walls over a period of hundreds upon thousands of years.**

**At the front stood ten tall Yautja Ancients mumbling between eachother.**

**Behind stood the Nobles and Honourable Warriors watching intently at the Elder at the front, waiting for him to speak.**

"**We have recently been informed of a scum. A deadly species. A cross Breed."  
There was a loud purr coming from a lot of Yautja.**

"**However it is not a Hybrid some of our Warriors may be familiar with. No it is not a Predalien, it is a foe whose name is unspeakable.**

**The specimen must be disposed of immediately before the Oomans begin various tests."  
There was a sound of approval and more chatting between the Yautja.**

"**Yes the Elders an I have been discussing hunting rights and figure we need at least three Warriors and an Honourable Warrior to Monitor the Hunt."**

**The Yautja were now raising their hands and stepping forth to volunteer.**

"**Get your hands down, the council of Elders have already chosen the Yautja. They are all in this very room."**

**Some of the Yautja looked down but some had a glimmer of hope in being chosen.**

"**Could the following Yautja please step forward."  
He looked up and the people instantly identified him as the renowned Dachande. **

**Head of the Elders, the most honourable Yautja known to history.**

"**Ja'toil."**

**A tall Predator looked up, shocked at his being chosen, followed by a short purr.**

"**Yi'ipan."  
Another Predator stepped forward, his eyes beaming with happiness. He appeared slightly older that the other one.**

"**La-ops'lan."**

**Yet another Yautja clicked him mandibles together and doing his best to perform a smile.**

"**And now the Honourable Warrior. The Yautja who has survived one thousand hunts."  
There was an eerie silence and anticipation across the hall.**

"**U'ila."  
There was a deafening roar of approval as U'ila nodded his head and joined the three warriors up front.**

"**The hunt depends on you U'ila, dispose of the Cross-breed and leave no evidence. The rest of what happens is up to you."**


End file.
